2,4,6,8! Who do we appreciate?
by writersblock04
Summary: Love is literally in the air. Nobody notices what's happening till the Hokage sees people suddenly in love. Tsunade and Shizune try to figure out what's happening with the young shinobi. most characters are included
1. Day 2 evening

-I do not claim to own anything that does belong to Masashi Kishimoto-

"What on earth is going on here?!" The Hokage yelled out in frustration and confusion.

The past two days in Konoha haven't be normal. To say the least, some people weren't acting normal. Tsunade continued to think about what has occurred since the phenomenon began. Sitting at her desk, she juggled ideas until Shizune noticed a change in her expression.

Shizune had been in the Hokage's office since Tsunade started yelling. She was waiting for Tsunade to say something when she noticed the Hokage was smiling and staring off into space. The Hokage sighed just before Shizune said "Tsunade-sama?"

It was a few seconds till Tsunade looked at Shizune. She obviously lost her train of thought when she asked "what?"

"You were trying to figure why some of the shinobi are suddenly in love….and that includes you". Shizune stated out flatly, hoping Tsunade would let that last part slide.

The Hokage retorted "don't exclude yourself either, I've seen the way you've been acting as well". Shizune's response was blush as she averted her eyes. "Well then, something is definitely going on. For starters, we have a love triangle amongst the couples." Tsunade began to think. Shizune also began to think about what's happened to so far. They both noted that the others were friendlier at the start of the day than they usually ever were.

Suddenly Shizune wondered "what happened this morning to make all of them…happy?"

Tsunade then thought about the lingering question, "maybe something happened yesterday". Just then, they blushed as thought of how their day ended and the events that occurred.

Notes: hope you enjoyed the opening chapter. Definitely more come, the scenes are written.


	2. Day 1 Morning Tsunade Sakura

-I do not claim to own anything that does belong to Masashi Kishimoto-

Here is chapter 2 :)

It's a fine day in Konoha, sun is shining and not a problem to be had by the Hokage. Today, she didn't start off the way she usually did. Which was either hungover or angry. No, she was happy and was care-free.

Tsunade slept longer than she usually did…9 am. How she was able to, she will never know. Well, it's not like she wanted to know, she was enjoying her morning. Shizune is always telling her to do this and do that because it's expected of a Hokage…expected of her.

Some time after 10, she left for the Hokage office strolling through the streets. It was her last turn around the corner till she made it to the tower when a group of kids handed her freshly picked flowers. She happily accepted them and continued on her way.

She reached her office and waited for Shizune to tell her about her schedule. Shizune appeared in her usual work mode, Tsunade wasn't bothered by it. Shizune brought Tsunade a vase for the flowers she received and left her to work. Unfortunately, the Hokage wasn't getting much work done. Her mind would wander away from the stack of paperwork that needed to be completed. Mainly, she would get all these feelings of happiness…and love for a certain tall man wearing, in her opinion, uncomfortable looking sandals. Her mind drifted between work and this handsome man, but it was the sneezing that would be moments of neutral ground in her mental state.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

Sakura began her day with her normal routine. She had breakfast with her parents, ran personal errands or did whatever her parents asked her to. Sakura was scheduled to start a shift at the hospital at noon. Before going to the hospital, she wanted to go see her master. Sakura was enjoying her morning, she usually prepares herself for the mood the Hokage is in during the morning. But today wasn't something she had ever expected.

Shizune greeted her in hall and told her to go right into the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and entered to the sight of her master daydreaming with a content look on her face. She spoke because Tsunade hasn't noticed her entrance, "shishou?"

Finally the Hokage came back to reality, "Good morning, Sakura". She spoke with a smile.

"Good morning" Sakura replied.

Tsunade inquired, "How are you doing? Did you need something?"

"F-fine. I just wanted to say hello. I've got a noon shift at the hospital today"

"It's not a bad—" Tsunade was interrupted by a sneeze, "day for a shift. Excuse me."

"No, it's not" she agreed. "I better be on my way, have a good day shishou." Tsunade nodded and Sakura went out the door. In the hall steps away from the door, she let out a little sneeze. The pollen from the flowers got to her nose.

At the Konoha hospital, Sakura's first patient was Lee. "Hello, Lee" she motioned for him to sit.

"Hello, Sakura" he replied as he sat down. Sakura went over to the sink to wash her hands before beginning Lee's check up. Going through the normal hand-washing sequence, a breeze came in through the open window. That breeze caused her to sneeze because her hair was tickling her nose. Immediately Lee asked "do you have a cold?"

"No, it was just the wind and my hair" she said with a smile. Their main topic of discussion was Lee's determination to keep training. Midway through the checkup, another breeze made her sneeze once again.

Sakura finished performing the checkup within half hour, Lee left to continue training. Not too soon after, Tenten came by to ask Sakura a question.

Tenten greeted with smile, "Hi Sakura".

"Hi Tenten, what brings you here? Do you have an appointment?"

"No, no. I came to ask you a question" Tenten asked as Sakura stood in her spot clueless. "I was thinking...we need a girls night out".

"Okay…?"

"Well, I think it would be a good idea for you, me, Hinata, and Ino to go out for dinner" Tenten was excited about the idea. "We've all been busy with missions, training, part-time jobs…" Sakura now seem intrigued. "Also, we're the only girls in our teams. That's a lot of guy time. I need a change of atmosphere, even if it is only for a few hours."

Sakura agreed with Tenten's point, "Yea, sure"

"Great!" Tenten practically jumped at her. "I'll go ask the other two!"

"Stop by later," Sakura, once again, sneezed but it was just a random occurrence. Immediately she said "I'm fine".

"Then I'll see you later with the consensus" Tenten waved goodbye and was gone from the hospital. Sakura continued on with her duties and saw more patients, shinobi and non-shinobi.

Notes: hope you enjoyed the second chapter. That Tsunade, eh? Well, next chapter will be on Lee and Tenten :O How's their day turning out? Stay tuned. P.S. doing my best with grammar, punctuation, sentence structure and all that jazz.


	3. Chapter 3 Lee & Tenten

-I do not claim to own anything that does belong to Masashi Kishimoto-

long awaited chapter, read on

Lee was feeling great, he was on his way to do more training after his checkup with Sakura. As he was walking to the training area, he was contemplating which exercise should he do while getting there. Lee decided on one-handed handstand hops when he saw Naruto approaching him. They both waved at each other as Lee was the first to say "hey".

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto said with his usual disposition.

"I'm just about to begin my training for the afternoon. The springtime of my youth continues as I've just spent some time with Sakura!" Lee said passionately with his fist to his chest and his gaze is directed to the sky.  
Naruto was puzzled, "eh?"

"I just had a checkup with Sakura…achoo!" Lee sneezed, it was just one of those times when he needed to sneeze.

Being Naruto, he didn't inquire about a sneeze. "I see, where are going to train?"

"I'm meeting Neji. As my rival, he's the perfect person to train with."

"That's a great way to train" Naruto was excited for Lee.

"I better continue on my way, I'll see you later" Lee got onto his hands and hopped in the direction of the training area. Naruto waved and left to wherever he was walking to.

With the amount of training Lee already does, it didn't take him long to reach his destination with barely breaking a sweat. Neji had already been there waiting for him. He sat meditating in the middle of the area. They discussed which areas to work on. After a few hours of training, they decided to call it quits. It was the last attack against Neji that caused him to use his kaiten. The rotating chakra caused the dirt to lingering the air. It was a bit much for Lee, so he sneezed rather loudly. Neji wasn't impressed with what just happened

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

It was a normal morning when Lee forced Tenten to go for an early jog. Tenten doesn't mind the jogging, it's the extra conditions Lee adds and the distance. If she wanted to be a lengendary kunoichi, she knows she has to train hard. Having been on the same team with Gai and Lee, she's adapted to rigorous training. This exercise occurred before Lee had his checkup. After the jog, she decided to count her ninja tools and polish them. She also took stock of her ninja scrolls. Tenten took her time, she was in no particular to do anything. Her thoughts were focused on how calm and relaxed she felt. Then she came up with an excellent idea, "I know! we need a girls night out". She spends a lot of Team Gai, meaning guys, and less time with girls because they have missions and are on other teams. Really…there was only three girls that she was close to, she thought a dinner would be a good time to catch up. Just like that, she was off to the hospital to see Sakura.

Tenten arrived at the hospital with a grin and an aura filled with excitement. She inquired to the whereabouts of Sakura from the hospital staff. After a lone game of seek the med-nin, Tenten found the one she was looking for. She went over her idea, to which Sakura agreed, and then was off once again. Her destination was now the Yamanaka flower shop.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

From the start of the day, Naruto hasn't done too much. He was enjoying the break from a string of missions he's been on. He took in the beautiful sights of Konoka before bumping into Lee. After talking with Lee, he thought training would be good. Nowadays, he can't really train by himself. Well…that isn't true, he can train by himself. He just wants Jiraiya to train him. With a goal in mind he continues walking through the streets focused on looking for a tall man with white, long hair wearing red robes. At one of the restaurants, he finds Jiraiya sitting and enjoying a meal. "Hey! Ero-sennin!" Naruto said with no hesitation.

Jiraiya reply with his usual grin, "Yo, Naruto".

Naruto walked over to the table but didn't bother to sit down because Jiraiya ate his late bite of food. "You said you were going to help me train" Naruto had a serious face to guilt Jiraiya into training him.

Jiraiya paid for his meal and lead the way out of the restaurant and said "don't worry, we'll get to your training".

Immediately, Naruto asked "when?" Jiraiya turned to him and smiled then poof….the toad sage was gone. "Ero-sennin?" Naruto wasn't happy with what just happened. "He's probably doing something perverted like spying on girls". Before searching for the perverted sage, he thought ramen would be a good idea. "Ramen will do me some good!" with his big 'ramen' smile, he walked to Ichiraku Ramen.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

Notes: sorry for the long wait...hopefully you're still enjoying the story.

Still introducing character stories, I will try to post the next chapter sooner. Ino and Hinata are next :)


	4. Chapter 4 Ino & Hinata

-I do not claim to own anything that does belong to Masashi Kishimoto-

The girls are having a normal day...its still early afternoon :)

She had been working in the shop since 8:30. It was the usual pace and the usual customers, but she was bored. Ino had already finished her lunch break when Tenten and Hinata entered the shop. "Hey, you two! How's it going?"

Hinata was the first to answer in her soft voice, "Fine, I'm here for a few things."

"I'm here because I have something to ask the both of you," Tenten had a big smile on her face, she was really excited for her plan. Ino and Hinata were clueless about what Tenten had to ask them.

"What's the question?" inquired Ino.

"Well, I have a plan" she said secretively.

"What kind of plan?" Hinata was curious about this plan of Tenten's.

"We will have a girls night out." Tenten was standing in front of her friends confidently. Both Ino and Hinata were surprised but then that turned into excitement. "I think dinner tonight would be nice. I've already talked to Sakura and she's agreed," Tenten was hoping they would both agree.

"That's a great idea! There's not enough of us girls, and too much, sometimes annoying, guys" Ino couldn't keep in her excitement. She loved the idea. There wasn't anything wrong with Shikamaru or Choji, it's just she needed girl time now and then.

"That would be fun," Hinata's calm demeanor hid most of her excitement. But nonetheless, Hinata looked forward to the evening.

"Great, I was thinking about that restaurant near the east entrance. It's a formal restaurant so we get to dress up a little," Tenten clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Now I can't wait for this evening" Ino began thinking about what to wear.

Hinata asked, "What time are we meeting?"

"Hmm…How's 7?" Hinata and Ino gave it a thought and agreed to the time. Just then Tenten sneezed twice. They were taken by surprise but they were in a flower shop, some people are sensitive to flowers. Tenten left first to the hospital to tell Sakura about the plan for the evening. Hinata still had to grab a few things needed. Afterwards, Hinata left the store with her items and Ino was left alone in the store once again. A few minutes pass, her mother tells her she needs Ino to run an errand across the village. Ino is more than happy to do it, she gets to leave the shop and enjoy the weather.

On the way back to the shop, she notices Choji eating some dango. She figures she still has some time before she needs to get back to the shop. Ino approaches Choji and joins him. They didn't talk about anything of importance other than Gaara coming to Konoha for a meeting the with the Hokage. Choji talked about Shikamaru being the guide to Gaara and Temari while they're here. Ino decides to go back to the shop. She's walking towards the shop feeling more calm and happy then before she saw Choji. Ino conitued her work at the shop and waited for the evening.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

When the Hyuuga's don't have missions at the same time, they usually have a morning training session. Neji has been assisting Hinata improve her jyuken for years. It wasn't a particular long session because they each had plans for the afternoon. Neji left to train with Lee while Hinata had lunch before continuing her day.

She had decided to take up a flower hobby. It wasn't anything impressive, there was an area in the compound that she had prepared for some flowers. After finishing her lunch, she walked to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up a few things. Down the street from the flower shop, Hinata bumped into Tenten. Hinata notes her cheerfulness when Tenten says she's on her way to talk to Ino and that she was the next person to talk to.

After the meeting with Ino and Tenten, Hinata walked back to the compound to drop off the things she bought. Hinata made plans with her team to train. She left for the training ground to meet with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. They focused their attacks on her. It wasn't just for Hinata's benefit. It helped them to battle a sensor type ninja, even though Hinata wasn't a sensor type because of her byakugan. They thought of strategies to attack from a distance, while Hinata improved her reflexes and vision range. After three hours of training, they thought it was a good time to end it for the time being. "That was a good workout, great day for it too," Kiba felt good, he worked up a good sweat. Akamaru barked in agreement

"Yes it was" Shino didn't say much, he conveyed what he thought was a good response.

"Mhmm, thanks for helping me today," Hinata was always grateful when Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino helping her train. There was still some dust floating in the air from Kiba and Akamaru's gatsuga attack. Hinata sneezed a few time because there was also pollen mixed in with dust. There were times when Kiba sneezed from the amount of pollen in the area. After training they left the training ground and went to theirs homes for a well-deserved shower. Hinata then waited for the evening for the dinner with her friends.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

Notes: hope you're finding the story interesting :) still four more characters stories to introduce...and naruto continues to make appearances here and there. Next up is Temari and Shikamaru (ooooh, what will happen?)


End file.
